


Disney Descendants x Male Reader

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male reader inserts, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So, after searching the internet searching for some male character/male reader Descendants style one shorts, I found myself with basically nothing.  Surely I can't be the only one holding out for some right?Right.  So send requests and I'll try to write you up some male character/male reader inserts.





	1. Requests

Post your requests as a comment on this chapter and I'll try to get to it for you. 

Some Rules:

\- Make sure it's a full prompt, don't just give me a character give me an idea or I won't end up writing it.

\- Don't feel confident enough to post a prompt?  I've left anonymous comments on, no one ever has to know it was you

\- Smut requests are fine, and kinks are welcome

\- I'm happy to genderbend characters

\- Poly ships are also welcome

\- No cheating prompts please

\- FTM readers and characters are welcome

\- Requesting a Part 2 of anther prompt is fine

\- If I don't get to your prompt its either because I've got too many prompts already, I have some issue with writing the subject matter, or I just don't have the time.  Please don't get mad about your prompt not being filled, and please don't try resending it a million and one times


	2. 4 Reasons [Ben x Gaston's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: Reader is the scrawny third son of Gaston whose friends with Carlos and goes to Auradon after the events of the first movie where he quickly falls in love with Ben_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else get this feeling of LeFou really regretting helping Gaston by the end of the movie? Like espically in the live action remake? 
> 
> Chapter not Beta-read

The way you understand it, the situation’s like this:

 

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all considered to be success stories.  Sure, there was a bit of a bump in the road what with Jane taking her mother’s wand and Maleficent getting free, but ultimately the villain kids proves that they weren’t their parents. 

 

So naturally, Ben invited more children to attend Auradon Prep.  Anthony Tremaine: Son of Anastasia Tremaine and grandson of the Evil Step-Mother.  Dizzy Tremaine: Daughter of Drizella Tremaine and granddaughter of the Evil Step-Mother.  Mad Maddy: Granddaughter of Madam Mim.  Ginny Gothel: Daughter of Mother Gothel.   That was the line-up he presented to the royal families of Auradon. 

 

Said royal families were quick to point out that Ben had yet to welcome the children of his own family villain despite welcoming those of everyone else’s.  Ever the People’s King, Ben was quick to suggest a fifth villain’s kid.  Ever the demanding royals, the families fired back that five villain kids was simply too much!  And so, as a compromise that really doesn’t seem like a compromise, Ben suggested a son of Gaston instead of Dizzy.

 

And that’s how you ended up sitting in a fancy limo, with the first variety of unspoiled food you’d ever seen, in mostly awkward silence.  The first four where lucky, you mused as you watched Auradon’s landscape from the limo window.  They were friends when they left.  You and the others?  Not so much.

 

Well, the others where friends as far as you could tell.  Or at the very least they knew each other.  They also knew your older brothers, if you recalled correctly, and probably would’ve preferred either of those two compared to you.  Because your brothers, Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third, were what Gaston’s sons should look and act like.  They were bulky brutes who liked to have ladies on each arm while they boasted about whatever evil schemes and manly acts they’d be up to.

 

You, on the other hand, were a scrawny kid, who liked to read and would rather outwit your enemies rather than hit them.  According to your father you reminded him of Belle, if Belle were a boy.  You weren’t sure how you felt about that comment, but you didn’t mind being the black sheep of your family.  It helped you stay under the radar most of the time, always out shadowed by your brothers.  Which was great for thieving. 

 

Plus, if you hadn’t been born sickly, you’re pretty sure your father would have named you Gaston the Fourth and that would’ve sucked.  Instead, your father didn’t even name you himself.  LeFou was the one to name you.  And practically the one to raise you.   So much so that you’re as likely to be thought of as LeFou’s son as you are to be ignored by your peers.

 

Not that you minded any of that, really.  It just led to an incredibly awkward limo ride.

 

“I would have thought one of your brothers would have come, not you.”  It took you a moment to realize one of the other villains was actually talking to you, and when you did you turned with a raised eyebrow to find Ginny eyeing you.

 

“Have you met my brothers?  It wasn’t exactly hard to convince them to let me go instead.”  You shrugged.  It really hadn’t been, one comment about the twin that stayed behind becoming Dad’s favourite or getting the girl they were both crushing on and suddenly they were shoving you towards the limo to defend their title as ‘favourite son’ or something like that.

 

“Why would you _want_ to come?”  The girl pressed, eyes narrowed.  “What are you up to?”  Her suspicion wasn’t all that surprising, even if she’d barely glanced your way before today.  You were raised by villains after all.

 

“None of your business.”  You retort, turning back to the car window.  You weren’t up to anything, not really.  You wanted to go to Auradon for two reasons: the first was to see an old friend and the second was to deliver a letter LeFou had written for Belle and Beast.  Neither were particularly evil, or evil at all really, but you’d learnt it was always better to let people think you were up to something even when you weren’t.

 

* * *

 

 

You left the car with more candy in your pockets than you’d actually eaten on the trip, but you were confident no one would notice it.  Even compared to the Isle kids you were a great thief, not that anyone really knew that.  You’d never even been suspected for stealing, even when taking items from villains that actually cared enough to track them down.  And you weren’t likely to boast like your brothers, leaving only one person completely aware of all your scores.

 

And that person came to meet you when left the limo and stood before the fancy castle of Auradon Prep.

 

“Carlos!”  You grinned, spotting your only friend who quickly grinned back and suddenly wrapped his arms around you.  The hug took you by surprised, hugging wasn’t really a thing on the Isle after all and Carlos wasn’t one to try to stand out, but you returned it. 

 

“Hey (F/N), welcome to Auradon.”  Carlos greeted when he let you go.  “What do you think so far?”

 

“It’s bright, and I can practically taste the goodness.”  You joked, earning an eye-roll and a much more Isle-traditional punch on the arm.  Carlos was reason number one why you’d wanted to come to Auradon.  Before he’d left, he’d been your only friend on the Isle.  Sure you were close with LeFou Duex, but you were close with him in the way Carlos was close with Harry and Jace.

 

It’d been a lonely few months without him.

 

“Welcome to Auradon Prep.”  A boy who you’re assuming is King Ben, what with the crown and all, greeted you all.  “I’m King Ben.  And I, guess you guys all know each other.”

 

“Unfortunately.”  Mad Maddy said, glaring darkly at Mal who barely seemed phased.  Of course she wasn’t, you thought.  What’s Mad Maddy to facing down Maleficent?  

 

“Well I know them,” Jay started, gesturing to the other three villains, “but I was expecting Dumb or Dumber, who’re you?”  He asked, finger pointing to you.

 

“(F/N), Gatson’s third son.”  You answered, despite the fact you remember sharing classes with Jay.  From the corner of your eye you noticed Ben tense, just for a second.  It seemed even the great Kind of Accepting others has his bias’. 

 

You weren’t going to admit it, not even to yourself, but you had a third reason for wanting to go to Auradon.  Back home you were either overlooked or considered a disappointment compared to your brothers.  You thought that, just maybe, things might be different at Auradon.  You hoped maybe people would stop seeing your family every time they looked at you.

 

Considering the way Ben acted as he gave you all the grand tour, you figured that was a pipe dream. 

 

Still, it wasn’t so bad.  You had Carlos back and you became fast friends with Mal, Evie, and Jay.  _They_ didn’t care about your family tree, at least.  Although Jay did care that you were the one to steal from the Prince of Thieves (as the son of Jafar like to call himself). 

 

And then the royal of Auradon had to flip your new expectations on their heads. 

 

It was after the tour and after you’d spent the rest of the day catching up with your best friend.   You were headed back to the dorm room (that you had to share with Anthony, you weren’t looking forward to that) when Ben caught up with you.

 

“(F/N)!”  He called out with a bright smile on his face.  Hesitantly you turned to face him, concerned over why the King seemed so happy to see you.  Had he found an excuse to send you back to the Isle?  You hadn’t even been there one day!

 

“Uh, hi.”  You greeted a little nervously.

 

“I just wanted to apologize for how I was acting earlier.”  Ben said.  “I don’t hold any grudge against you for what happened with our parents, it was just a different thing to think that than to face it.”  He said.

 

“It’s, that’s fine.”  You quickly dismissed, not sure how to react to that kindness.  Apologies definitely weren’t a thing on the Isle, and anyway he was fully in the right to have acted as he did, you thought.  Your dad tried to kill his!

 

“No, it wasn’t.”  Ben said firmly.  “But I swear, I’m over that and it wouldn’t happen again.”  He added, with the same determined tone and gaze.  His eyes were staring into yours and you were hoping you weren’t blushing, your heart pounding in your chest. 

 

“I want us to be friends.  Not just because it’d be a great example of our two peoples getting along, but also because I want to get to know you.”  The King added, grabbing your hand to shake it properly (he hadn’t done that at the limo earlier).  Your father always said a handshake showed you just what kind of man you were dealing with, he thought the best handshakes were ones that proved you were stronger than the other person.  You thought Ben, with his confident but kind grip that wasn’t firm enough to hurt, had the best kind of handshake.

 

“That’d be, uh, that’d be wicked.”  You managed to stutter out.  Ben grinned at you, held your hand a moment more, and then pulled away.

 

“Wonderful, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  You watched him walk away, unable to get your legs to move until Ben’s out of sight.  You headed back to Carlos’ room and hoped Jay wouldn’t tease you too much.

 

Now you have a fourth reason to want to be at Auradon.  A fourth reason that made your heart skip a beat and wore very well fitted pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did, hense LeFou writes Belle and Beast a heartfelt apology letter that you, the reader, intend to deliver.
> 
> Send requests!


	3. Four Reasons Pt. 2 [Ben x Gaston's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Forget any other requests for now and just finish this story. I really want to know what happens._  
>  \- Idk
> 
> Well, if you insist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really long, really fast.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Unbeta'd.

You didn’t bother knocking on Carlos’ door, the dorm rooms didn’t lock so you just walked right in and faceplanted onto his wickedly comfortable bed.

 

“Get lost?”  Your friend guessed, barely looking over from his intense video game fight match with Jay. 

 

“No.”  You huffed into the comforter.

 

“His Lordship Tremaine too much for you?”  Jay guessed, voice dripping in sarcasm at the use of the title Anthony insisted on using.  You spared a moment of your wallowing to hope that at least stopped now that you weren’t on the Isle.

 

“I didn’t even make it to the room.”  You mumbled, turning you head to watch the two.  Carlos looked back at you, concern clear in his expression for a moment.  In that moment Jay cheered as his character K.O’d Carlos’. 

 

“Dude!  No fair!”  Carlos protested the defeat, glaring at his roommate.

 

“You snooze you lose man.”  Jay smirked with a shrug.  Carlos put his controller and turned his attention fully to you.  The bed bounced a little as he sat down.

 

“What happened [F/N]?”  He asked.  Jay started up another match, fighting against the computer.

 

“Ben happened.”  You mumbled, turning your face into the bed.

 

“What’d Ben do?”  Carlos against, sounding a little more worried.  “I know he was a little nervous about the whole Gatson’s son thing but he’s a nice guy, I doubt he’d try to have upset you.”

 

“That’s the _thing_ Carlos.”  You whined.  “He’s _nice_.  I was on my way back to my dorm and he comes up and apologizes about being rude during the tour and he went on about how he wanted us to be friends and wanting to get to know me and arghhhh.”  You trailed off into a wordless groan, face flushed as you recalled the way he shook your hand and stared into your eyes.

 

“That’s Prince Benny for ya.”  Jay said, ducking down to dodge a kick from his on-screen opponent.  Carlos stared at you a moment before realization took over his confusion.

 

“You have a crush on him.”  He announced.  You didn’t have to look up to see the way your best friend was grinning, the flush on your cheeks just spread. 

 

“It’s not like a _crush_ crush.”  You mumbled defensively.  “It’s just, you know, his ass looks really, really good in those pants and his eyes like, practically sparkle.  And he’s always smiling, and his laughter sounds really nice.”  Okay, so maybe you’d been paying a lot of attention to the King, even before he’d found you to apologize.

 

“Sounds like a ‘crush crush’ to me.”  Carlos teased.

 

“Shut up.”  You mumbled, shoving him as best you could without looking up from the bed covers.

 

“Man, we should have had you when we gave Ben that love potion.”  Jay spoke up, probably smirking.  “Mal was so awkward the whole time they were dating.”

 

“What?!”  You snapped, lifting yourself into an almost upwards facing dog position.  You didn’t really care about the use of the love potion; rather it was the word ‘dating’ that made you nervous. 

 

“They broke up a while back.  And I think Evie was more upset about it than they were.”  Carlos assured you.  You wouldn’t want to admit how much you relaxed, although the calm only last a moment.

 

“Argh, even if he’s single I can’t just like, ask him out.”  You groaned, turning to collapse on your back.

 

“Why not bro?”  Jay asked, punching towards the screen.  “Compared to your brothers you’re the perfect guy.”

 

“That’s not exactly saying much.”  You rolled your eyes.  “He barely knows me, I mean we meant _today_.  Plus I’m Gaston’s son, there’s no way Ben, son of Beauty and the Beast, would want to date me.” 

 

“You never know.”  Carlos shrugged.  “You can start out as friends though, he hangs out with us pretty often.  Maybe that’ll turn into something.”  He offered, awkwardly supportive as ever.  You sighed.

 

“Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, you were hoping the crush would go away.  Back on the Isle your crushes were usually short-lived attraction to a pretty face with the type of horrible personality that made your feelings do a 180 and leave.  You’d figured this thing over Ben would be like that, you’d get to know him and realize you were only really interested in the way his butt looked in those pants.

 

No such luck.  As time went on your feelings just got worse.

 

He was just so, so, so attentive!  He seemed to always been right around the corner, ready to make sure you were settling in right without seeming completely overbearing.  Despite the busy schedule of being, well, a King he made sure to have time for his friends.  He didn’t seem to cringe at the reference to your island home the way everyone else did. 

 

It didn’t help that the others were more than happy to tell you about the things Ben did that you’d missed.  How he’d been the one to help Carlos over his phobias of dogs by introducing him to Dude.  How he’d known within two days that Mal had spelled him and hadn’t cared.  That they’d revealed the _real_ reason they’d spelled him and he still hadn’t cared!  Argh, the boy just got more and more perfect by the day and you were just digging yourself deeper into this crush.

 

“This is getting ridiculous.”  You complained, walking through the forest with Dude running nearby.  Carlos was with Evie, working on some fashion project that didn’t need the addition of dog fur so he’d asked you to walk Dude will they were busy. 

 

“[F/N]!”  You jumped and turned to find Ben rushing up to you with a big grin on his face.  Wasn’t the quote ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’ not think?

 

“H-hey Ben.”  You greeted.  Over the weeks you’d gotten a little bit better at not acting like a flustered mess around the king, but only a little.

 

“What are you doing out here?”  He asked once he’d caught up to you.

 

“Oh, you know, just walking Dude.”  You shrugged with one shoulder, hands tucked behind you back.  “Carlos and Evie are doing homework.”

 

“I heard you don’t really do that.”  He teased and you flushed, looking to your feet.  Of course Ben, who was the one in charge of this whole ‘villain’s kids joining the free world’ thing, would hear about your classroom habits. 

 

“It’s just such a time waster.”  You defended.  “And it’s not as interesting as the library.  I can’t believe Auradon Prep has so many just, like, completely accessible books.”

 

“What do you mean?”  Ben frowned that frown he had whenever he found a cultural difference he didn’t understand.  It wasn’t a judgemental kind of frown though, not like that Charming kids expressions.

 

“We just don’t have a lot of books, I guess people just don’t throw them out often.”  You shrugged.  “Plus the only library we do have is under lock and key, and also all information stuff so yeah.  Auradon Preps still got a lot of text books, but there’s a lot more fiction to choose from here.” 

 

“That’s… horrible.”  Ben said, frowning a little deeper but still without judgement, or pity.  You were glad there wasn’t any pity.  “I didn’t realize you guys didn’t even have books.”

 

“It’s normal.”  You mumbled.  “Besides, no one even reads that much so it’s not a big deal.  Guess I’m a bit of an oddball in the regards.”  You joked, trying to lighten the mood.  Ben was quiet a moment, a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded to himself.

 

“Meet me by my dad’s statue tomorrow morning, 10am.  I’ll take you over to the royal library.”  He instructed, smiling.  “Mum’s huge on books, there’s bound to be something you like.”  You stuttered a moment, staring at Ben with wide eyes.  He couldn’t actually be serious, could he?  Inviting _you_ of all people to his home!

 

“I-I don’t want to impose.”  You quickly refused.  “I’m sure no one would be comfortable with me being there.”

 

“Nonsense, they’ll love you.”  Ben assured, your cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

 

“Ben, my dad is literally your parent’s number one enemy; I really don’t think they’ll want me in their home.”  You argued.

 

“You’re not your father [F/N].  It’ll be fine, okay?  Just trust me.”  Ben pushed, a small smile on his face.  You chewed on your bottom lip and hesitated a moment more but really, how could you say no to Ben?

 

“O-okay.”  You stuttered.  His face managed to lighten up even more than usual.

 

“Great.”  Ben smiled.  “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, 10am by the statue.” 

 

“See you then.”  You managed to respond as Ben rushed back down the trail towards the castle.  Like usual (serious, your friends were starting to tease you relentlessly over this), you didn’t look away until you could no longer see the royal through the trees.

 

* * *

 

You were early, resting on the edge of the statue nervously and fretting with the strap of your bag.  Evie and Carlos had been more than happy to get you ready, both urging you to admit your feelings in their own ways.  You weren’t sure you were going to do that, but you had resolved yourself to doing something.

 

The letter from LeFou rested inside your shoulder bag.  You hadn’t gotten a chance to deliver it, despite all your time in Auradon.  You hadn’t been sure you had the guts to either.  You knew you could have given it to Ben, you trusted he’d give it to his parents, but you had this need to do it yourself.  So you’d do that today, and that was going to take so much courage you were sure you’d have none left to ask Ben out.

 

“Sorry, have you been waiting long?”  The king asked as he arrived, smiling softly. 

 

“No, not really.  I got here early.”  You quickly replied, meeting his smile with a nervous one of your own.  Maybe you could say you felt sick and leave?  Or that Carlos needed your help with something?

 

“Ready to go?”  Ben asked, offering his hand like the gentleman he was.  You took a deep breath. 

 

“Yeah.”  You managed, even though you really weren’t.  You took his hand and Ben led you to a limo much like the one you’d arrived in.  For a moment you froze, fear gripping you at the thought that maybe Ben was taking you back to the Isle.  Then you caught his slightly confused face and forced yourself to relax.  Ben wasn’t like that, you trusted Ben.

 

 

The limo ride wasn’t near as awkward as your one to Auradon.  Rather than lollies having been prepared for you, there was an array of morning foods that you quickly dug into.  You didn’t think you’d ever get over having fresh, unspoiled food.

 

The conversation was nice to.  You spent the relatively short drive retelling Ben about something Jay had gotten up to while the King had been away on royal business.  Your nervousness washed away as the two of you laughed.

 

And then your nervousness came back full blast when the limo stopped and you found yourself in front of the Beasts castle.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?”  You asked Ben, looking at the castle hesitantly.

 

“It’ll be fine [F/N].”  Ben promised.  “Come on, you’re going to love the library.”  He took you by the hand again and led you into the castle.  It was big and bright and nothing like your father had described when he told his grand retelling of fighting the Beast (not that you’d ever believed his stories anyway). 

 

Servants eyed the two of you as Ben led you through the castle and you couldn’t help but wonder which of them, if any, had spent years as pieces of furniture, trapped in this very castle.  You couldn’t help but wonder if they knew who you were.  You hoped they didn’t.

 

“Close your eyes.”  Ben instructed once you reached a large door.  You raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“But I know it’s a library on the other side, what’s the point?”  You asked. 

 

“Just do it.”  He grinned.  You sighed (not actually feeling bothered, if anything your heart skipped a beat at how adorable he was) but shut your eyes, raising your free hand to cover them for good measure. Ben let go of your hand but before you could be disappointed he was holding you by the shoulders and pushing you forward.  You complied; walking towards a door that you really hoped was being opened.

 

“Okay.”  Ben’s voice was right by your ear.  Your face lit up as a shiver ran down your spine, feeling his breath so close.  “You can look now.”  You moved your hand and opened your eyes.

 

“Wow.”  You breathed.  The room was amazing, books lined every wall.  You were sure you’d never seen so many books in one place, not even at Auradon Prep’s library. 

 

“Cool, right?”  Ben grinned, face right next to yours.

 

“It’s wickedly awesome.”  You grinned back. 

 

“You’ve got free reign to read whatever you want.  Just be warned, they aren’t all in English.”  Ben hummed, letting go of your shoulders.  You couldn’t even attempt to play it cool, rushing over to look at the titles of the books. 

 

“There’s so much here!”  You smiled, looking back to find Ben watching you with a smile you haven’t seen before (which was odd, considering how often Ben smiled).  “Do you have any suggestions?” 

 

“Well…”  Ben trailed off, walking over to you.  He pulled a book from the shelf.  “This ones pretty good, it’s about a slave girl who frees a dragon.”  He said, holding it out to you.  “But my favourites probably my parents story.”  Ben admitted, a little sheepishly.  You hesitated a moment before speaking up.

 

“Could I read it?”  You asked.

 

“Dragonkeeper?  Of course.”  Ben nodded but you shook your head.

 

“No, I mean uh, Beauty and the Beast.”  You mumbled.  “I’ve only ever really heard it from my dad’s point of view, you know?  And from LeFou when he’s correcting dad.  It’d be interesting to read it from the good guys point of view.”  Ben seemed a little surprised before he was smiling again. 

 

“We’ve got a copy over here.”  You followed him as he headed to the shell the book say, pulling it out and handing it to you.  He gestured to a reading area of beanbags and sofas and you settled down to read on one of the couches.  Ben soon joined you, settling in the seat by your side with his own book.  It was a little distracting, having him so close you could feel the heat of his skin, but you weren’t about to move away.

 

You spent a good hour in there, both quietly reading, before a woman came into the library.

 

“Ben, I didn’t know you were home today.  I thought you’d taken the day off.”  She greeted.  You looked up from your book and force.  Belle stood regally in front of you and Ben.  She smiled politely and you tried not to gulp.

 

“I did.  I wanted to spend the day with [F/N].”   Ben smiled back at his mother, gesturing to you.  Her smile twitched at the sound of your name but she seemed hesitate to assume.  You were never more grateful not to have been named Gaston the Fourth.

 

“B-bonjour.”  You greeted, standing from the couch.  Surely it was rude to sit when you greeted royalty, right? 

 

“I didn’t know you knew French.”  Ben commented.  You blushed a little and looked to your feet.  It had only seemed polite to greet Belle in her native language.

 

“My uncle taught me.”  You mumbled, hesitate to say LeFou’s name.  That would undoubtedly give you away and Belle didn’t seem to know who you were, maybe it was better that way right?  If Belle never knew who you were she wouldn’t mind if you dated Ben, right?  That is, if Ben even like you back, and you managed to never been questioned about your family or your childhood.

 

“Who’s your uncle?”  Belle asked, crumbling your incredibly weak plan before it even begun.  You stumbled a moment for words, you wanted Belle to like you, you didn’t want to tell her who you were.  You felt a soft squeeze on your shoulder and turned your head to see Ben.

 

‘It’s okay.’  He mouthed, giving you another reassuring squeeze.  You took a deep breath and looked back to Belle, who appeared confused and slightly concerned by your stress.

 

“L-LeFou.”  You managed.  “He taught me how to speak it.  He’s not really my uncle, but he kinda raised me.  Dad kinda overlooked me most of the time, because I’m not a, um ‘manly’ as my brothers.”  You dropped your eyes as the way Belle’s face seemed to harden.

 

“And your father?”  She asked, even though she surely could figure it out.  Maybe she was hoping beyond hope that you weren’t who she thought you were.

 

“Gaston.”  You mumbled. 

 

“I see.”  Belle’s tone had turned cold as well.

 

“He’s a good friend of mine.”  Ben cut in, before you could all slip into a tense silence.  “I brought him over because he enjoys reading, I though [F/N] would like our library.” 

 

“It’s a really amazing library.”  You added quickly.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many books before.” 

 

“You enjoy reading then?”  Belle asked, voice still cold and hesitate but at least she seemed to be making an effort not to judge you for your fathers actions.  You could’ve jumped for joy.

 

“Yes.  Books are full of places and people you can’t find on the Isle.”  You smiled.  “And there’s so many interesting stories.” 

 

“Well, then consider yourself free to use our library whenever you’d like [F/N].”  Belle said, kindness seeming a little forced.

 

“Ae, are you sure that’s okay?”  You asked, looking between her and Ben, who seemed very happy.

 

“Of course, any friend of Ben’s in welcome here.”  Belle assured.  “I’ll leave the two of you to enjoy the day.”  She turned to leave and you suddenly remembered the letter in your bag.

 

“Wait!”  You called out, rushing to open the bag and pull the wax-sealed letter from it.  You held it out to Belle.  “LeFou asked me to give this to you.  I didn’t read it so I’m not sure what it said but he said it was an apology.”  You explained.  Belle seemed to hesitate a moment before taking the letter.

 

“I’ll read it with Adam later.”  She promised and you relaxed a little more, glad to have finally fulfilled your promise.  Belle left the room with all the grace of the queen she had been prior to Ben’s accession to the throne.

 

“I told you it’d be okay.”  Ben smiled once she was gone.

 

“That was the most stressful experience I’ve ever had.”  You huffed, falling back into the seat. 

 

“It could have been worse, it could’ve been my dad.”  You winced at the thought and Ben laughed, sitting next to you. 

 

“I think I would’ve run if it had been him.”  You said.  You blushed as something Belle said finally caught up with you.  “You took today off?”

 

“I wanted to spend the day with you, not getting pulled in and out of meetings.”  Ben admitted, a little sheepishly.  You really hoped he couldn’t hear your heart, but that seemed unlikely with how loudly it was pounding in your chest.  “I thought, maybe, you’d want to go on a picnic after this.”     

 

“Wasn’t a picnic your first date with Mal?”  You teased.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me out.”  You kept your tone light; expecting Ben to laugh alone doesn’t how you chanted ‘ _please_ ’ inside your head.

 

“Would you mind if I was?”  Your brain shut down for a good minute, your face exploding red.  “[F/N]?  You still with me?  It’s okay if you don’t want it to be a date, I’m fine just staying friends.”  Ben sounded a little nervous and you quickly pulled yourself together, not wanting to let this moment pass.

 

“No!  No, I want it to be a date!”  You practically shouted.  “You just, you caught me off guard.  I didn’t think you’d ever actually ask me out.”  You mumbled.

 

“What do I always tell you?”  Ben asked; a cheeky grin on his face.  “We’re nothing like our parents.” You shoved his shoulder, not able to keep yourself from chuckling.

 

“That was terrible.”  You told him, even as you both laughed.  Ben’s hand rose to hold your cheek genteelly.

 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”  He asked softly, always the gentleman.  You blushed darker and shook your head.

 

“I-I wouldn’t mind.”  You mumbled.  Ben smiled and leaned forward.  It was a soft kiss, gentle and shy and sweet and everything you thought a first kiss was meant to be.  You practically melted against him.

 

“You know.”  Ben said when you both finally parted.  “If we’re dating you’re going to have to meet my dad too.”  You groaned and hide your face in his shoulder.  Ben laughed and wrapped his arms loosely around you.

 

As nervous as you were, meeting Ben’s dad was definitely worth dating the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though guys, send in requests!! I can't write chapters without prompts!!


	4. The Wrong Intentions [Male!Audrey x Maleficent's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _reader x male Audrey. In order to get back at Mal, for Ben dumping them, Audrey ask reader (who is Mal's brother) out on a date._  
>  \- Stever99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have three comments currently requesting a Part 3 of 4 Reasons and I assure you I'm working on one, it's just giving me some trouble. So it'll come out later.  
> Have this instead, I greatly enjoyed writing it =D
> 
> And I was going to beta it but little big planet

Technically speaking, you were meant to still be on the Isle.  Ben had invited only one of Maleficent’s children to Auradon and your mother had chosen Mal.  She had some grand plan that required the attention of her favourite child, which wasn’t you.    So Mal would go and you would stay, living alone with your mother without any sister to complain to.

 

Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

 

It wasn’t that you and Mal were close per say.  You didn’t have the same friends (you honestly couldn’t stand Jay), or share many classes, and you rarely spent time outside the house together.  But there was a huge difference between not talking to your twin who was right down the hall and not talking to your twin who was on the otherside of a magical barrier you had no hope of getting through.

 

So while she and her friends had lamented about leaving, you’d tucked yourself into the back of the limo boot.  Quick and sneaky, no one noticed you until it was too late.  Well, you supposed Ben could’ve sent the limo right back to the Isle with you as the only passenger, but instead he welcomed you.  Auradon kids were weird like that.

 

Staying in Auradon had its perks.  Since they hadn’t expected you, you got your own room with two beds and no one bugging you about the mess.  You and your sister started hanging out more, since you’d take even Jay’s company over that of the good kids.  Magic was also a thing now too, something you were happy find yourself capable of despite all the resemblance to your human father. 

 

It had its cons too, of course.  The classes were horrible, you meant, seriously, remedial goodness?  It was enough to make you gag.  Everything, and everyone, was always so bright and cheery all the damn time.  You missed your actual friends too, the ones still tucked away inside the magical barrier.    

 

And of course, there was your mother’s scheme. 

 

Personally, you couldn’t give less of a fuck about it if you tried.  You didn’t get along with your mother, and she had never shown you enough attention for you to be scared of her.  A few years ago you’d have been happy to jump aboard a task to win her affection but you’d come to terms with the fact her affection wasn’t something you’d never gain.  Affection just wasn’t something she had to give.

 

But Mal had her heart set on making dear old mummy proud, so you tagged along.  It’s not like you had anything better to do anyway.  You were better at cooking than she was, so you and Evie whipped up the bunch well Mal read the recipe and got the ingredients (with a little help from Lonnie).  You’re not sure what you’d been expecting from the cookie, but watching Ben sing his magically effected heart out in front of the whole school was probably the best reaction possible.  You had to excuse yourself from the bleachers you were laughing so hard.

 

“What exactly are you laughing about, Isle boy?!”  A harsh voice snapped and you looked up to find Prince Audren glaring at you.  Which, of course, was nothing new.  You don’t think the son of Sleeping Beauty had stopped glaring since Ben announced your continued stay in Auradon.

 

“Uh?  Everything?”  You smirked, turning to control your chuckling.  “What isn’t hilarious about this?”

 

“There is nothing funny about this!”  Audren shouted, slamming one foot down on the green grass.  You’d warn him about grass stains on his perfectly white sneakers, but really there was so much more material to tease him with right now.

 

“The golden boy of Auradon just dumped you, a prince of perfect popularity, for my sister, Dragon Hall’s favourite student of villainy.  I can just imagine the look the look on Belle and Beasts faces when they find out and that, pretty in pink, is comedy gold.”  You mock, taking a step closer to the emotionally distraught prince.  You had to admit it was kind of nice, seeing someone so spoilt being brought down a peg.

 

“Well, well,” Audren seemed desperate to grasp at straws and it only made you smirk a little wider, “I’m sure _your_ mothers not going to be happy about Mal dating a goody-two-shoes like Ben!”  He eventually found one and you barely managed back another round of laughter.  Maleficent is going to be thrilled, hearing Mal used love to manipulate the king-to-be, but you couldn’t exactly tell Audren that.

 

“Great, maybe I stand a chance at being the favourite then.”  You joked instead.  “You, on the other hand, are going to have to go alone to the biggest event to the year.” 

 

“It’s not like I wanted to go with Ben anymore anyway!”  Audren huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

 

“Oh really?  Someone else catch your eye?”  You teased, rolling yours. 

 

“Yes.”  Audren said, raising his shoulders just a little more and almost managing to look like he hadn’t been near tears over his and Ben’s very public breakup.

 

“And whose that princey?”  The man hesitated to respond, seeming to debate with himself a moment before sticking out his chin.

 

“You.”  He said.  You rose a shoulder an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Run that by me again?” 

 

“I said,” Audren began, his cheeks blushing lightly, “that _you_ had caught my eye.”

 

“I’m sure your parents would be delighted to hear that.”  You rolled your eyes.  There was no way Audren expected you to fall for this, right?

 

“Well the feelings are… regrettable, that doesn’t change that I have them.”  He huffed.  “And if Ben can go to the coronation with a villain, why can’t I?”

 

“Are you asking me to be your date for the coronation?”  You asked, rather than mentioning how Ben could ask Mal because 1) Maleficent hadn’t been the one to try to kill Beast and 2) it was _his_ coronation, he could probably do what he wanted.

 

“I am.”  You didn’t believe Audren was actually… actually asking _you_ to be his date.  No, you were Mal’s twin.  Surely the prince thought that by dating you he could get at Mal.  You should just turn him down and worsen his humiliation.  Maybe talk about it loudly with the others tomorrow, let someone overhear and spread the gossip. 

 

But Audren was royalty, surely he’d been sitting up close near Ben and Mal during the coronation even if he wasn’t right at the front.  Your plan was great, but it wasn’t flawless.  If anything went wrong you wanted to be close enough to be able to help your sister and aside from spelling King Beat himself (which might work but you’d never get away with it) this was surely the closet you could get.

 

Mal wouldn’t really care that you dated Audren, her and the others would probably think you were a genius when they heard why you were doing it.  And Audren wasn’t completely unattractive, it’s not like you’d be putting yourself through total hell by saying close to him for a few weeks. 

 

“Okay.”  You agreed.

 

“Excuse me?”  Audren seemed surprised, almost, that you’d accepted but quickly overcame the shock.  “Good.”  He said.  “We’ll have to go suit shopping, I want our outfits to match.”

 

“It can be our first date.”  You said, with a slight smirk.  “Pick me up whenever, you know where my dorm is.”  Evie would probably be more than happy to make you both a pair of perfect suits but you didn’t hate the girl enough to put through fittings with Audren.  The prince was so dramatic and demanding.

 

Cause and point, the way he dragged you up the bleachers as Ben’s song finished and loudly announced how he was going to the coronation with you now.  The other Isle kids gave you odd looks but Ben barely blinked an eye.  The spelled prince just took the microphone and asked Mal instead (she said yes, big shocker). 

 

If you had any doubts that Audren had asked you out to get back at Mal and Ben (you didn’t) they’d have faded at the prince’s face when he was completely ignored by his now ex.  Not that you cared, of course.  You were only doing this to be closer to your sister when you stabbed the kingdom in the back and brought about its demise.

 

You certainly weren’t at risk of catching any… _feelings_ for the son of your mother’s mortal enemy.


	5. 4 Reasons Pt. 3 [Ben x Gaston's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You weren't sure it was possible for meeting Ben's father to go even worse than you expected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Beasts bio on the wiki says he really hates intruders and I kinda wanted a big reaction so.... here you go?  
> Also, it's not explictally stated but your character grew up hearing Adam getting called The Beast almost exclusively.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always, sorry. It was also written at 1am, so expect more mistakes than usual.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!!

You expected it to go terribly when you met the Beast.  In fact, you expected things turn sour very quickly, you expected to be yelled out, to have the previous King demand you and Ben breakup, to be told you’re as bad as you’re father, etc. etc.  You’d gone over the event a hundred and one times, each situation different but just as bad as the last, if not worse.

 

And yet, the actual event went so, _so_ much worse than you could have possibly imagined.

 

You’d just pulled a book off one of the many, many shelves in the royal library with the grand doors opened.  You didn’t think anything of it.  A month into your relationship with Ben and you were more than happy to take him and Belle up on their offer to use the library as you pleased.  Normally, when the doors opened, the person that stepped in was Belle, or Ben, occasionally a servant. 

 

When you heard a growl, rather than a greeting, you were a little more confused.  You turned from the shelf and found yourself faced with a broad shoulder man glaring as he stormed towards you.  You gulped as you recognized the human face of retired King (your father had it pinned to an often used dartboard).

 

“What are you doing in my castle?”  He growled, gripping you by the collar of your shirt and lifting you enough that your feet couldn’t touch the ground.  You weren’t as broad or heavy as you brothers and that usually didn’t bother you, right now was not one of those times.  The Beast (Adam, his name is Adam you reminded yourself) looked at you with eyes full of anger and you barely help back a whimper. 

 

“I-I, uh, B-Belle and, and Ben,” you eventually managed to start stuttering, “they said, they said I could use the library whenever.” 

 

“They didn’t tell me about that.”  Adam countered, eyes narrowing further and what were you meant to say to that?  Of course they didn’t because my dad tried to kill you and I’m dating your son and we didn’t want you to know yet!  That was a horrible idea!  You flailed for words, desperately searching for some and finding nothing to say.  “Who are you?”  The man demanded when you failed to continue.

 

“I, I, my names, uh.”  You continued to grasp at straws.  You didn’t want to tell Beast that! 

 

“Adam!”  A thankfully familiar voice cut in and both you and the once-king looked to find Belle rushing into the room.  “What are you doing?”

 

“This young man snuck into our house!”  The Beast proclaimed, holding you accusingly.  You decided you really, really didn’t like not being able to touch the ground.

 

“I gave him permission to use the library.”  Belle assured.  “Put him down, you’re scaring the boy!”  Beast- Adam, you mean Adam (it was a hard habit to kick), seemed confused but let go of you collar and you dropped back onto solid ground.   “I’m so sorry about this [F/N], my husband is usually much more polite.”  She said, eyeing Beast accusingly.

 

“It’s, it’s fine.”  You mumbled, stressing your fingers.  Things are still awkward between you and Belle, but over the month they’ve moved from a my-father-was-obessed-with-you-and-tried-to-kill-your-lover kind of awkward to a much more manageable I’m-dating-your-son awkward. 

 

“[F/N]?!”  The way Adam roared your name in anger made you flinch.  Belle just stared him down.  “You let Gaston’s son into our home?!”  

 

“I did.”  Belle said.  “He’s a wonderful young man and Ben likes him quite a lot.”  In any other situation you might’ve gotten flustered over the praise.

 

“I knew this was a horrible idea!”  Adam claimed, beginning to pace.  “I knew I should have protested when they demanded we bring one of that brute’s children to Auradon!”

 

“You’re being ridiculous.”  Belle scolded.

 

“No Belle!  Don’t you see, surely this is another plot.  Gaston sent this boy to get close to use, close to you, in hopes we’d set him free!”  Adam accused, pointing to you.  “That letter from LeFou just proves it.  The villains are using their children to try to trick us and you let one into our home!”

 

“LeFou wasn’t trying to trick you.”  You spoke up without really thinking, shrinking back when Adam’s hateful eyes turned to you.  “He wasn’t.”  You mumbled.  “He’s always said he regrets it.” 

 

“I will not stand for more of this trickery!”  Adam shouted.  You jumped when he took a step towards you, expecting the previous king to raise a hand against you.  Belle stepped between you both and rested her hands on his chest.

 

“That is enough.”  She said, her voice calm and firm.  “You certainly didn’t react this way to Ben dating Mal-“  Whatever else she planned to say was cut off by Beast.

 

“DATING?!  I will not allow it!”  You couldn’t take anymore.  Terrified and sure you were about to be banned from seeing Ben again or worse yet sent back to the Isle, you ran from the room.  You ran from the castle.  You didn’t even stop to get into a limo, just ran.

 

* * *

 

You buried yourself under your blankets the moment you got back, didn’t even bother to change your clothing.  How could you have been so stupid as to thinking dating Ben would work?  As to think living in Auradon would work? 

 

Ben probably doesn’t even like you, he’s probably only dating you to make everyone believe in the whole ‘merging of two peoples’ thing, he probably hates spending time with you.  And Carlos has better friends now, he doesn’t need you around anymore.  You should have stayed on the Isle, let your brothers fight over going instead and just stayed put.  Even delivering LeFou’s letter seemed to have backfired.

 

You’re not sure how long you’d been buried under the blankets when someone knocked at your door but you ignored it.  If it were Anthony (who was thankfully out, you really didn’t want the stuck up villain seeing you like this) he’d have walked right in, and if it were anyone else you really didn’t want to see them. 

 

“[F/N]?”  Ben’s voice rang out.  You pulled the covers tighter over you.  What if he was here to break up with you because of what his father said?  You really didn’t want to see him.  You hoped that, maybe, if you remained silent Ben would think you were somewhere else.

 

The door creaked as it was slowly pushed open.  You tried to lay as flat as you could on the bed, hoping to merge with the mattress.  The bed dripped as Ben sat next to you.  He tried to lift the covers but you held tightly.  He let you keep them.

 

“Mum told me what happened.”  Ben said softly.  “I’m really sorry [F/N].”  You’re heart seized at the words. 

 

“Are you breaking up with me?”  You mumbled into the bedsheets. 

 

“What?!”  Ben frowned, shifting fast though you couldn’t tell how.  “No, no of course not.  Why would you think that?”

 

“Because of what your dad said.”  You said after a moment.  “And because of who I am.”  Oh god you were sniffling, you didn’t want to be sniffling.  “And because you’re probably only dating me for this whole good will thing.”  And now you were crying, actually crying, and you really, really didn’t want to be crying.  Ben pulled at the blankets and this time you didn’t have the will to stop him.  He tucked a hand under your cheek and rose your face to look him in the eye.

 

“That’s not true.”  He said firmly.  “I’m dating you because I _like_ you.  I don’t care about our parents or what they say, you make me happy.”  You didn’t have the strength to argue.  Instead you buried your head in his shoulder and let yourself cry out all the worry and doubt and fear for the first time in your life.  Throughout Ben held you and rubbed your back and whispered soft comforts in your ear.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was the worst idea you’d ever heard.  And you told Ben as much the moment he suggested it a few days later.

 

“He’ll love you [F/N], he just has to get the chance to know you.”  Ben assured you, running his hands through your hair.  The two of you were on your bed, cuddled together with books to read.

 

“He _hates_ me Ben.”  You reminded, hands clenching a little too hand on the book pages.  “He hates me, he’ll said me back to the Isle.”  Your boyfriend pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

 

“I won’t let that happen [F/N], trust me.”  He smiled, softly and sweetly and perfectly.  You couldn’t say no to Ben, let alone to that smile.  And besides, for all your doubts on everything, you did trust Ben.

 

“Okay.”  You mumbled.  “Okay.”  You repeated, a little firmer. 

 

“Thank you.”  Ben smiled a little wider and pecked your lips.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later you stood before Beast’s Castle once more, dressed in a suit that Evie had already prepared ‘just by coincidence’ or so she said.  Ben lead you up the stairs and didn’t complain as you held his hand tightly enough for it to be painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send in more prompts! I currently have 2 more to post (one of which is already completed)


	6. First Legs [Ariel's Son x Ursula's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reader(son of Ursula)/son(or daughter if you want) of Ariel I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but have the son of Ursula fall into a pool and turn into a merman(or is it meroctopus if he has tentacles like Ursula?) and everyone else calling him a monster and then Ariel's child being the only one who helps cause s/he has been there._  
>  -IDK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopes this fills the prompt the way you were hoping!!  
> Tbh I had a lot of fun with it 
> 
> Chapter Unbeta'd as always

So maybe going to a pool party when you couldn’t actually swim wasn’t the best of ideas, but in your defence you hadn’t known what you were signing up for.  How were you meant to pay attention when Alex had the most distracting sea-green eyes?  When his hair had been perfectly rustled and his shirt had fit him just right?  Honestly, it was a miracle you’d been able to say anything at all!

 

You’d only realized what you’d agreed to when you’d read the party invitation hours later.  By then it was too late to back out.  And anyway, you’d thought, a pool party won’t be that bad.  It’d probably be shallow enough that you could stand, even in the deep end.

 

HA!

 

Turns out, Ariel’s castle at seaside had a very, _very_ large ocean pool.  One that started at least a meter and a half, was probably the size of a football field or two, and managed at least 7 meters deep when the tide was out.  There was no way in hell you were going in that thing, you were sure you’d drown. 

 

And to make matters worse, you’d barely gotten a chance to talk to Alex.  The prince had greeted you briefly at the door but he’d quickly been swept away by the other guests (honestly, the entire school had to have shown up) and back into the pool. 

 

Honestly, the whole experience was horrible.  At least you weren’t the only person sticking on land, you could count the number of Isle kids that could swim on your hands.  You spent a few hours lounging with them, letting your eyes drift over to Alex who had forgone a shirt and honestly that almost made up for everything else.

 

“[F/N]!”  Your eyes quickly darted from a splendid chest to an equally splendid pair of eyes.  You might’ve blushed, having been caught staring, but you were better than that.  And you also had a lot of practice.

 

“Yeah?”  You called back to the birthday boy who swam to the pools side in confident motions you weren’t capable of.

 

“Why are you sitting out there?  It’s a _pool_ party.  Come swim with me!”  Alex grinned.

 

“I’m good up here.”  You shrugged as nonchalantly as you could manage.  You weren’t about to admit to almost everyone you knew that you couldn’t swim.  Sure, that was normal for Isle kids but it wasn’t exactly a badge of honour to brag about.

 

“Oh come on, it’s my birthday you’ve gotten do what I want.”  Alex pouted, giving you a serious case of puppy dogs.  If not for the drowning part you probably wouldn’t’ve been able to say no.

 

“I don’t think it works that way Princey.”  You rolled your eyes, though you couldn’t help a fond smile. 

 

“Sure it does.”  You looked up to find Herkie standing behind you.  You had only the time to raise an eyebrow before you found herself hoisted into the air by the Tourney player.

 

“Hey!”  You panicked, struggling against the second generation demi-god as he started carrying you towards the pool.  “Put me down!”

 

“Woo!  Go Herkie!”  Alex cheered from the water, not seeming to notice your genuine terror as you started to feel the ocean spray on your face. 

 

“I can’t swim!”  You screamed but it was too late, Herkie had thrown you into the water.  You shut your eyes and flayed as you hit the salty liquid, struggling and panicking as you sunk beneath the waves.  You were sinking, you couldn’t breathe, _you were going to drown_.

 

A pain ripped through your body, strong enough to make you gasp in a mouthful of water.  Oh god it was happening you were drowning, you were _drowning_.

 

But then nothing else happened.  The pain faded and the panic subsided as though instinct had finally taken hold of your movement.  Hesitantly, you cracked open an eye.  And then you snapped the other open in surprise.

 

Your legs were gone.  In their place you had… you had…

 

“Holy shit.”  You whispered before your arms darted to your cover your mouth.  But it hadn’t flooded with water, your lungs didn’t burn the way you thought they would.  You could _breath_.  You could _breath_ and you had _tentacles_.

 

You could recall, vaguely, your mother lamenting about having lost this form.  What had she called it?  That’s right, _cecaelia_.  You were a _cecaelia_.  You gave your new form an experimental twist and watched as your new appendages swayed in the water.  This was so cool!  You tried to move.  It came easily, if a little awkwardly.  You gave yourself another strange push and found yourself raising towards the surface.  You broke through the water into absolute silence.

 

And then someone screamed.

 

“Ursula!”  Someone shouted.  The smile dropped off your face.  What? 

 

“Monster!”  Someone else chorused.  You turned, trying to pinpoint the voices.  Around you, your tentacles spread and twirled.  More people screamed and jeered and suddenly everyone was running, escaping the water as fast as they could.  _Monster_ , they screamed.  _Villain.  Ursula.  Witch_.

 

You didn’t, you didn’t understand.  It was just you!  What were they running from?

 

You looked down and suddenly your tentacles didn’t seem like the cool additions they had moments ago.  Suddenly they reminded you of your mother, a woman who’d cursed countless souls to remain forever at the bottom of the ocean.  Weeds unable to speak or move or live. 

 

Suddenly your new form was that of a _monster_. 

 

You raised your hands to your ears, desperate to block out the jeering and screaming.  It only increased the volume of your own panicked breathing.  You wanted your legs back.  _You needed your legs back!_   But no matter how you moved them or how you tried to shake them, the tentacles would not fade.  They remained. 

 

“[F/N]!”

 

 _Monster!_   You had been so ready to become one.  Your mother had so thoroughly groomed you to continue her legacy of pain and suffering.  Just months ago you’d have destroyed Auradon just because you could.

 

You’d have hurt Alex, out of some misguided need for revenge.

 

“[F/N]!”  The voice broke through the screaming and your own breathing, accompanied by strong hands gripping your shoulders and forcing you to stop.  You froze, teary [E/C] eyes meeting determined sea-green.  “It’s okay.”  Alex’s voice was softer now, not screaming for your attention.  He rose his hands to yours, genteelly pulling them away from your ears.  You let him.

 

“I’m not, I’m,” you choked on the words, desperate to defend yourself, “I don’t want to be a monster.”  You didn’t want to hurt Alex, or anyone.

 

“I know.”  Alex said, smile small and sincere.  “You’re not one.” 

 

“But, but look at me!”  You found yourself shouting, tentacles spreading dramatically for emphasis.  Alex held your hands genteelly, bringing them to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the back to your palms.

 

“I am looking at you.”  He hummed, dropping your hands down but still holding them.  “You look fine [F/N], great even.”  Alex grinned.

 

“I look like a monster.”  You mumbled, but you found the fight and panic leaving you quickly.  How could you stay angry and hurt when _Alex_ was complimenting you?

 

“You look like you’re scared.”  Alex corrected.  “It’s okay, I was scared the first time it happened too.”

 

“Huh?”  The boy pulled your hands to his waist and you frowned.  Instead of the fabric of the red swim shorts he’d been wearing you felt scales.  Looking down you saw that Alex had a tail, teal scales replacing what had once been very long, very nice legs.

 

“I thought you already knew about this.”  He admitted, a little sheepishly as he gestured to your own leg replacement.  You shook your head. 

 

“There’s nowhere to swim on the Isle.  I’ve never even had my head fully submerged before.”  You mumbled.

 

“Sorry.”  Alex offered.

 

“Sorry for ruining your party.”  You sighed, looking around to find everyone had cleared out.  Alex looked around and shrugged.

 

“It was getting crowded anyway.”  He said.  “Come on, I can help you get your legs back if you want.” 

 

 

 

 


	7. Charming [Hook's Son!Reader x Chad x Carlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stever99: _Carlos x reader x Chad. Reader (who's the son of Captain Hook) quickly falls for Chad, but doesn't know that Carlos is in love with him._
> 
> Alright so, I just reread this prompt after finishing the fill and realized I read it wrong entirely. I read this as Carlos being in love with Chad, not the reader. I will write you another fill, I promise, but in the meantime enjoy this one I accidently wrote instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA OPPS SORRY STEVER99
> 
> In this one you are the son of captain hook though i didn't get the chance to make the explict sorry. Another thing I didn't get the chance to add is that your the captain of a small crew, all of whom are still on the Isle. You left your best friend/first mate in charge when you left for Auradon

You really weren’t interested in Auradon.  Who would be?  A school for the pampered children of the world’s goodliest goody two shoes?  Ew.  You were happy to have no part of it, even if you were being shipped over to attend.

 

And then you meet Chad Charming.  Now that was a piece of Auradon you very much wanted a part of. 

 

It was also a part you’d never get to be a part of, and you were well aware of that.  Chad didn’t exactly keep his distrust of the villain kids a secret.  But no matter how many times you (and your friends) pointed that out, your crush just wouldn’t fade. 

 

You were just so sure you’d be perfect together!  Okay, so maybe you weren’t royalty or whatever but you were a pirate, that was close enough right?  And anyway, you and Chad had other things in common like how you both appreciated the finer things in life, and understand the importance of getting the proper foundation colour.  All you had to do was get Chad to see past the villain thing and you’d be a dream couple, you were certain of it.

 

“You have terrible taste.”  Mal commented, watching you make the most gag-worthy heart eyes in Chad’s direction.  “Chad’s a jerk.  And he dated _Audrey_.”

 

“So did Ben.”  You reminded her, stealing one of her chips without taking your eyes off the blond.  “Distrusting villain’s doesn’t make him a jerk, hell I distrust most of us.  We’re a very undistrust-worthy bunch.”

 

“He manipulated Evie into doing his homework for him.  He went off at us at the parent day.”  Mal brought up.  You finally quit your staring to give Mal a deadpan look.

 

“I’m sorry, didn’t you like, literally ban Evie from all social interaction for ten years?”  You countered.  “And blackmail Carlos into hosting a party _just_ so you could push her into the fur closet?”  You add for good measure.  “Chad’s just as much of a jerk as you are, he’s just also happens to be pretty.”

 

“If you go for guys that have never dirt in their lives before maybe.”  Mal rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey guys.”  Carlos interrupted your conversation, taking the seat next to you.  The others had yet to join you.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“[F/N]’s terrible taste in men.”  The half-fairy informed him, using her fork to gesture over to Chad.  Carlos’ face twitched down just slightly.

 

“Oh, uh, right.”  He mumbled before turning to focus on his food, adding nothing more to the conversation.

 

* * *

 

It’s amazing the things we do for love, you think to yourself.  You weren’t one for team sports, and you _definitely_ weren’t one for early mornings, yet here you stood at too-early o’clock in the morning waiting for the Tourney tryouts to begin.  It was the perfect plan to get closer to Chad.  Or even just a little close to Chad.

 

“I didn’t think you were a team kinda guy, [n/n].”  Jay greeted, wrapping a hand around your shoulders.  You hadn’t seen him sneaking up on you but you manage not to jump.

 

“It’s all those remedial goodness classes, really got me in the mood for some teamwork.”  You said sarcastically.  “I didn’t think you were the kind of guy to get up early.”  You knew he didn’t need to be here.  Jay and Chad were co-captains for the year; they didn’t need to try out.

 

“Coach asked me to help out.  Didn’t think that dreamboat of yours could be bias free.”  Jay shrugged, gesturing over to where Chad stood with the previous members of the team. 

 

“I’ll be good enough he won’t care I’m a villain.”  You said determinedly. 

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it.”  The son of Jafar rolled his eyes.  “I gotta go, we’re starting so.  Good luck.” 

 

“You say that like I’ll need it.”  You grinned.  Jay rolled his eyes again, walking over to the coach who called everyone to attention so after.  Most of the others trying were Auradon kids, but you could spot a few faces from the isle.  Including Carlos, who you moved to stand with.

 

“Morning.”  You greeted the shorter male quietly as the coach started going on about rules or something.  You’d watched the game enough to know how to play.

 

“Hey [f/n].”  Carlos returned just as quietly, looking over to you.  “I didn’t know you were trying out.” 

 

“Something about the team just caught my eye.”  You smirked, looking to Chad.

 

“Yeah.”  Carlos sighed, though you didn’t notice his lovesick tone.

 

* * *

 

The tourney team line up came out the next week, posted up on the school bulletin.  There was a crowd of people swarming it almost instantly, but you managed to push your way through and were happy to find your name on the list. 

 

“Congrats man.”  Carlos said from your side, having pushed passed with you.  You looked and find he hadn’t made the team.

 

“Sorry you didn’t make it.”  You offered.

 

“It’s alright, I mean I wasn’t really into Tourney anyway.”  The short boy shrugged.  Before you could say anymore the crowd dispersed enough to let Chad through. 

 

“I hope everyone’s read the sheet.”  He called, voice carrying through the room.  “Our first practice is tonight, 5pm.  Don’t be late.”  He was looking at you while he said that.  And sure, that probably _wasn’t_ because he liked you (yet) but you couldn’t help but almost swoon.  When you turned back Carlos was gone.

 

* * *

 

“Great job out there [f/n].”  Chad’s hand was warm where it rested on your back.  You were calm and cool and suave, you told yourself, _do not blush_.

 

“Thanks Chad.”  You smiled.  Joining the Tourney team had to have been the best plan you’d ever come up with.  It might have taken most of the season, but Chad had warmed up to you eventually.  You chatted at practice and during games all the time; he even greeted you in the halls.  All good signs. 

 

“[F/N]!”  Carlos rushed through the cheering team towards you.  “Dude!  Good jo-“ He cut himself off when he spotted Chad, still resting his hand on your back.  “H-Hi Chad, I didn’t see you there.”  He greeted nervous, blushing a little.  You frowned slightly.  Why was he blushing?

 

“Hi, or whatever.”  Chad greeted dismissively, which for Chad was great improvement on the whole ‘talking to villain kids’ front.  He turned more to you.  “Most of the team and I are headed out tonight to celebrate, would you like to come?”  He offered, all white teeth and soft smile.  You’d follow him anywhere. 

 

“Sounds awesome.”  You accepted.

 

“Cool, I’ll pick you up from your dorm at 7.”  The son of Cinderella gave you a wave as he left and you almost wanted to cheer.  You turned back to Carlos only to find him frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?”  You asked, expecting the same speech about Chad the other three gave you.

 

“It’s nothing.  Have fun tonight.”  Carlos quickly vanished into the crowd of people and though you thought it was odd you pushed the behaviour to the back of your mind.  You had more important things to think about, like what you were going to wear. 

 

* * *

 

You didn’t see Carlos the next day (after an awesome night), or the day after that.  He was obviously avoiding you but you can’t figure out why.  Was he mad you got into the team and he didn’t?  But that was months ago, surely it couldn’t be that!  On day three you decided to just ask him.  After searching the school you eventually found him playing a game in his room.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”  You asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.  Carlos jumped, turning to face you rather than the screen.

 

“Uh, [f/n]!”  He shouted, clearly still caught off guard.  “I’m not avoiding you…”  He trailed off.  You rose an eyebrow.

 

“Yes you are.”  You stated.  “Why?”  Carlos was quiet for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Um… Are you and Chad dating now?”  He asked eventually.  The question caught you off guard and you frowned slightly.

 

“No?”  You answered.  “Not yet at least.”  Because you did fully intend to ask him out, you just wanted to wait a little more to make sure everything continued going well.  “Why?”  Once more Carlos paused a while before speaking.

 

“I um… I know you really like him.”  He started.  You frowned a little deeper, wondering where this was going.  “I don’t want to, like, get in the way of that, but I also really, really like Chad.”  He admitted, face flushed red as he looked to his feet.  Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

That made so much sense, now that you were thinking back. 

 

“Okay.”  You eventually said, realizing your silence was making the boy squirm.

 

“Okay?”  He repeated, frowning in confusion.

 

“We he is pretty hard not to fall in love with.”  You hummed.  “You don’t have to put your feelings aside for me, you know?”

 

“But we’re friends, I didn’t want to get in your way or, like, ruin things for you.”  Carlos mumbled.  You rolled your eyes fondly.

 

“You won’t ruin things for me.”  You told him.  “If Chad chooses you then I’ll just… get over it.  If he chooses both of us, well I’m a pirate captain I have some experience sharing booty.”  You joked. 

 

“And you’d really be okay with that?”  Carlos asked, staring at you wide-eyed.

 

“Of course.”  You promised, though you weren’t sure about the latter outcome.  “Chad invited me to hang out with him and some friends, I can ask if you can come?”  You offered, watching Carlos’ face light up as you did so.

 

“Yeah, that’d be wicked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best work, I know I'm sorry. I just so god damn tired u-u. Too much work, not enough sleep, makes writting well hard
> 
> As always, don't forget to send in prompts guys!


	8. Want [Chad x Hook's Son!Reader x Carlos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Carlos x reader x Chad. Reader (who's the son of Captain Hook) quickly falls for Chad, but doesn't know that Carlos is in love with him._  
>  -stever99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harzah! I have finally managed to write this. It's a little shitty, and a hell of a lot shorter than the first attempt, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Chad in this is post book 1 Chad, with a little creative lisence sprinkled on to make him a little better for the story. Also I think the Readers a lot more villian-y than I usually write (except for that Male!Audery Reader one). And the bit about Carlos being in love is only at the end and the reader has no idea.  
> ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY

Auradon is nothing like you’d imagined and you couldn’t be happier about that.  Instead of a smiling utopia where everyone was friends, you arrived at a school that seemed a lot like the Dragon hall, if a hundred times less evil.  Sure, Auradon definitely had its more puke-worthy citizens but as a whole the people were pretty normal.

 

Some were even a little more wicked than you’d ever thought possible.

 

Take Chad, for example.  The perfect prince with the perfect hair that, to the untrained eye, seemed every bit as good as everyone else on his side of the barrier.  But yours were not untrained eyes.

 

Chad was manipulative, cruel, and selfish.  Half the school was wrapped around his fingers and he knew it.  He’s the kind of person that takes and takes and takes, without ever stopping to so much as consider giving.  In short, he’s exactly the kind of brat you’d have welcomed to your crew.

 

It was hard getting close to the blond prince.  Everyone knew he hated the VKs, which made it a challenge to get it through his head that you were alike.  But you’d never been the type to back down from a challenge.  Some smart seating during assigning for projects, enough compliments after fencing matches and tourney games, a few well timed insults to mutual annoyances, and you found yourself a lot closer to Chad than the other VKs had thought possible.

 

But it wasn’t enough.

 

That’s why you planned to ask Chad out.  Dating was still an abstract concept to you, considering it’s late of a solid presence on the isle.  But the way you understood it, romantic relationships were as much a way to stake claim to someone as having them in your crew.  Less open ended maybe, but that was fine.  As long as Chad was yours.

 

“Hey Chad.”  You slid into the seat next to him at the school’s dining room.  He was talking with Audrey, a girl you didn’t really care for.  She was cruel enough to be a VK, but not your type.

 

“[F/N].”  Chad greeted back.  “We were just talking about how Evie’s ripping people off with her dress prices.”  He complained.

 

“A scheme to be I’d be happy to help you with.”  You smirk.  You didn’t mind Evie, really.  The problem was she was one of Mal’s gang, and you didn’t get along with Mal.  Especially not now that she was feeding into all this ‘we don’t need gangs or crews in Auradon’ crap.  “But I had something more important to talk to you about.”  You hum.

 

“What’s that?”  Chad asked, turning to better look at you.  Good, you prefer it when he’s attention’s on you alone.

 

“Well, you, obviously.”  You smirk.  “But more specifically, you joining me for a late night picnic on the water.  I scored a pretty big boat, there’s no worry about getting wet.”  You saw him falter a moment, surprise clear on his face.  It’s cute.

 

“I thought you VKs were scared of the water.”  Audrey spoke up before Chad could and you rolled your eyes.

 

“I’m the Captain of a Pirate Crew, be pretty dumb if I was scared of the water, won’t it?”  You told her, lifting your hand so she could see the hook-shaped cufflink you wore.  You didn’t really care for your father, but you did like to use his reputation on occasion.  “So Chad, what do you say?”  You returned your attention to the blond.

 

“Sure.”  The prince answered after clearly his throat.  “Sounds great.”

 

“Wicked.”  You grinned.  You leaned over to peck his lips.  “I’ll pick you up at seven.”  With nothing else to say, you stood up to leave the cafeteria. 

 

You didn’t notice that Carlos had watched the whole thing.  You didn’t notice the way his heart broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send in your requests!


	9. Stolen Pocket Watch [Jay x Reader - EXPLICT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Any chance you could do a little smut of jay x top/more dominant male reader nothing super kinky but with a bit of begging and teasing_  
>  -Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm out of practice writing sex scenes and I'm personally a sub, but I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. I don't consider handcuffs to be superkinky, so those are in this.   
> Hope it was what you wanted~

Old habits die hard, or so the saying goes, and there are no older habits than the ones drilled into you on the isle.  So really, it doesn’t surprise you that Jay’s hands still like to wonder into people’s pockets.  It’s more a party trick these days, Jay’s intent often just to impress or annoy his friends and everything (usually) finds its way back to its owner.

 

But that doesn’t mean you’ll let him get off scot-free when he does it.

 

“Babe, come on.”  Jay says, raising an eyebrow at you and looking much too cocky for a guy handcuffed to the bed.  “Is this about yesterday?  You know I was just teasing.”  Teasing in the form of stealing your pocket-watch and watching you pull apart your room look for it.  This is definitely about yesterday.

 

“What?  Can’t take what you dish out?”  You smirk down at your boyfriend, straddling his hips.  Setting your little revenge scheme in motion wasn’t hard, it’s easy to get Jay on his back in your bed, but you still full intend to milk the moment for all it’s worth.

 

“Pretty sure I dished out stolen watches, not handcuffs.”  Jay smirks back.  You know, if he wanted, the son of Jafar could be out of those cuffs in a second. 

 

“Your loss.”  You say, rolling your hips and enjoying the way Jay’s breathe hitches.  The both of you are still wearing your pants, but while you’re shirt is half-tucked in, Jay’s has a new home somewhere on your floor giving you the entirety of his very attractive chest to explore.  You trail your hands over him, nails dragging just enough for Jay to feel it.  You’re careful not to touch his nipples as you do so, coming close but never quite.  Jay groans, arching his back.

 

“Stop teasing [f/n].”  He complains and you smirk a little wider.  Teasing is entirely the point.  You lean down to start sucking at his neck, nipping and licking the skin and being careful to leave very hard to hide bruises.  He’ll need to wear a scarf to cover them, but you know he won’t.  He never does.  You bite particularly hard at the front of his chest, just to hear him gasp, before trailing them down his chest to the dark happy trail leading into his jeans.

 

“That looks a little uncomfortable.”  You tease, eyeing the very obvious bulge in his jeans.  You nip Jay’s clothed erection playfully, pulling away when he bucks his hips up. 

 

“Babe.”  He whines, pulling at the cuffs.  You’ve barely down anything and he’s already like this.  Not that you didn’t expected any different.  Jay’s a very hand’s on guy, especially during sex.  It’s exactly why you wanted to do this.

 

“You’re so impatient.”  You tease, feeling Jay’s heavy gaze as you pull your shirt off.  You do it slowly, teasingly, and you catch the way Jay licks his lips when you’re finally down.

 

“I want to touch you.”  He says, eyes dark and voice deep with lust.  It sends a shiver down your spine and you almost want to give in.

 

“Shouldn’t’ve stolen my pocket watch.”  You say instead, leaning back down like you’re going to kiss him only to bail out and kiss his cheek last minute.  Even that earns you a groan and you chuckle. 

 

Taking some pity, you unzip Jay’s pants and pull them down.  You smirk when you notice he’s not wearing any underwear.  You suck a hickie into his thigh and Jay groans and bucks again.  He whines when you pull away once more.

 

“Can’t do much without lube babe.”  You tease, grabbing the bottom from your drawer.

 

“Then hurry up about it.”  Jay complains, a bit too breathless to sound demanding. 

 

“Say please.”  You tell him, grabbing the lube but not moving to do anything with it.

 

“Come on babe.”  Jay groans, still a bit too prideful.  You smirk a little wider, moving to straddle Jays chest but otherwise not touching him at all.

 

“I’m not going to do anything until you ask nicely Jay.”  You hum, ignoring the way your own cock is straining in your jeans.  You want to fuck him so bad, but you’re still content to tease him a little longer.  You can feel how tense his chest is as Jay tries to wait you out and you figure maybe you could kill two birds with one stone.  You drag your hand over your chest, giving Jay your best bedroom eyes (and he’s told you they’re very good) and started to rub yourself through your jeans.  You play up your reactions, just because you know he’ll like it.

 

“Fuck.”  Jay groans, bucking his hips up and you know you’ve won.  “Please.”

 

“Please what babe?”  You push.

 

“Please fuck me [f/n].”  He begs, the words going straight to your dick. 

 

“Good boy.”  You tease.  You move back into a better position, pushing Jay’s knees up with absolutely no resistance.  Popping the bottle of lube open, you pour some on your fingers.  Jay hisses at the cold as you circle his entrance, and you lean over to claim his lips when you push a finger inside.  You thrust the finger in and out slowly, keeping Jay’s mouth too occupied too complain, though it doesn’t quite muffle the way he whines as he thrusts back against the finger.  You push in a second, scissoring them to better stretch him out. 

 

“Babe, _please_.”  He groans when you take too long.  Who are you to deny him?  You pull your fingers out and pull your pants down just enough to free yourself from your boxers.  You tear into the condom by the bed, rolling it over your hard member before adding some more lube.  Jay wraps his ankles around your neck when you lie up, flexible enough the awkward position won’t hurt in the morning.  Your chuckle quickly turns into a groan when he doesn’t risk more of your teasing, thrusting back against you.  You sink into him, stopping to catch your breath and give Jay a chance to adjust once you’re flush against him.

 

“You feel so good Jay.”  You groan into his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

 

“Fuck, babe, please, move.”  Jay begs in response, pulling at his cuffs again.  You don’t tease him this time, starting to thrust in and out of him at a speed that has you both moaning loudly.  You adjust your thrusts until you’re making him scream, and then you keep hitting that spot over and over.  You listen as Jay begs for more, and faster, and moans your name, until your boyfriend can’t manage words at all.  Feeling yourself getting close, you wrap your hand around Jay’s leaking member and stroke him in time with your thrusts.  It’s not long until you’re both coming.  You bit down on Jay’s shoulder to muffle your moan but Jay has no such opportunity.  You can’t say you’re complaining.

 

When you come down from your post-orgasm high, you pull his knees from your shoulders and pull out.  By the time you’ve tied the condom off and dumped it in the small bin near the bed, Jays pick-locked his way out of the cuffs.  He wraps his arms around your waist, kissing the back of your neck.

 

“You’re so cruel babe.”  He complains, though you know he doesn’t mean it.  You laugh softly, turning to peck his lips.

 

“And you’re so loud.”  You say.  “Next time I might just have to gag you.” 

 

“Is that a promise?”  Jay smirks.  You decide it just might be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send in your resquests


	10. The Wrong Intentions Pt. 2 [Male!Audrey x Maleficent's Son!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A part 2 to the male Audrey story - the coronation/him male reader protecting him from his mother._  
>  \- Stever99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I swear, I mostly intend to do these in the order i get the prompts but some of them just strike me with inspriation faster and i already basically had this and the things between mapped out so -shrug-
> 
> Also guys, a friend of mine is writing a story about reborn fairy tale characters, and since you obviously like Descendants, you might enjoy Curse Breakers Club too. It can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10680666
> 
> He'd really appricate it if you gave it a read!!

You watched as your mother mocked the frozen forms of King Adam and Fairy Godmother.  And you couldn’t _do anything_.  You mother had the wand, white and gleaming and good and everything Maleficent was not but she had it all the same. 

 

You weren’t meant to care.  You’d told yourself you wouldn’t get attached to this stupid land of heroes.  You’d stand with your sister, and when the deed was done you’d brush the dirt from your hands and watch, maybe laugh, as your mother burnt it all to the ground.  You wouldn’t care for those that would suffer at her hands.

 

And you’d almost done it.  You can still feel Audren’s hand, grasping at your wrist as Mal held the wand.  He hadn’t wanted you to go but you pulled away and you’d gone to Mal’s side.  And when Mal choose good you did that too.  You watched her nervousness grow as her gang hesitated, because gangs weren’t meant to hesitate they were just meant to follow, and you’d bumped your fist to hers first because even if you had your own gang on the isle, she was your twin and you’d stand with her always. 

 

And if I helped that you _wanted_ to choose good, if it helped that Mal was right and Audren _did_ make you happy, well… you could admit that now.

 

Except now none of that mattered, because Jane hadn’t been able to control the wand and the barrier was gone and you mother was here and she _had the wand._

 

“Now, where should we start?”  Maleficent pondered when she’d finally had her fun.  “I know, how about we start by getting rid of these.”  With a flick of wand, she called Mal’s ring and your broach to her.  The broach was a rose, princess pink and periwinkle blue.  It had felt so heavy when Audren had pinned it to your suit before the coronation, now it felt a million times heavier in your mother’s hand.

 

“Falling in love is weak.”  She scoffed at the both of you.  Mal started talking, but Maleficent’s focus had turned to your rose.  “Well, well, well, I wonder who this could belong to.”  She tsked, tone making you gulp.  Your eyes darted to Audren, and that was stupid because Maleficent was watching but you weren’t use to having her attention.  “Falling for your worst enemy, [F/n], I thought I taught you better than that.  Pathetic.”

 

“He was never _my_ enemy.”  You argued, tense and ready to run to your prince’s defence but terrified you wouldn’t get the chance.  That you wouldn’t be fast enough.

 

“Of course he is your enemy.”  Maleficent claimed.  “Everyone who will not work for me is your enemy.” 

 

“And now I command wand to my hand.”  Mal called next to you, the wand soaring from Maleficent’s hand to your sister’s.  She was as surprised as you, looking in the wand in amazement.

 

“Give me the wand, Mal.”  Your mother demanded, starting to pace as her attention swapped.  “This little rebellion of yours is incredibly childish and pointless.  Give me the wand, give me the wand!”

 

“Wait Mal maybe good is stronger than evil.”  Carlos protested, resting a hand on Mal’s shoulder.  Maleficent growled at the boy, barking but getting nothing of the fearful response she expected.  Jay ran at her with a raised fist, but your mother was powerful even without Fairy Godmother’s wand.  You watched as Jay struggled against an invisible force before she flung him backwards.

 

“Jay!”  Mal shouted, worry more clear in her tone than she’d ever allowed it before. 

 

“Mal, bigger issue.”  You warned, watching as your mother vanished in a fog of green smoke.

 

“Dragon!”  Evie figured it out first, just before your mother’s new form stepped forward with a display of fire.  Fear struck you, how were you meant to fight a _dragon_?  Maleficent looked towards the frozen audience and a much worse fear came to the forefront of your mind. 

 

You raced towards Audren as your mother breathed in, Mal calling for you as she ran the other way.  Maleficent was breathing in, readying to fry your boyfriend alive, you weren’t about to run away like a coward.  You couldn’t think of any words, but you knew what you wanted.  A shield, protecting you from the heat and flame but curved away from you so the fire wouldn’t roll back to anyone else.  You’d never done magic without words before, you were so scared it wouldn’t work.  But it did.  Your mothers flames met with a purple semi-transparent shield and you could barely even feel the heat.

 

But the magic hurt, wore you out so much faster than words did, and you weren’t sure you could hold it much longer while Maleficent appeared about to send another round of fire your way.  And then something hit her in the face.

 

“Hey, ugly!  Over here!”  Jay waved for your mothers attention, and maybe he wasn’t so bad (not that you planned to tell him that).  You let the barrier fall as his distraction worked, panting slightly, and made a mental note to search up protection spells and anti-flame spells in the future. 

 

When the adrenaline faded, you found your brain invaded by the irrational fear that it hadn’t really worked.  That you’d been somehow immune and the flames had just blasted right through you.  And even though you _knew_ that wasn’t true, you whipped around with a panic to see Audren.  Still frozen, but fine.  Without so much as ash on his suit. 

 

“You’re okay.”  You said, mostly to convince yourself.  “Oh thank wicked, you’re okay.”  There was smoke in the corner of your eye and you looked just in time to find a lizard in place of the dragon.

 

“What…”  Mal trailed off, starring at it.  She looked up to you and you shrugged helpfully, making your way over to them and the lizard that you guess Maleficent had become.

 

“She struck to the size of the love in her heart.”  Fairy Godmother said, unfrozen though no one else was.  “That’s why it’s so itty bitty.”

 

“Is she going to be like that forever?”  Mal asked.

 

“Would that be a bad thing?”  You couldn’t help but counter.  Mal gave you a look and you shrugged again.  Maleficent had just almost barbequed you, you think it was a valid statement.

 

“Who knows?”  Fairy Godmother said.  “You all learnt to love, so can she.”  She ignored your comment, but that didn’t really surprise you. 

 

“I think this is yours.”  Mal said, handing over the wand.  You think you all breathed a sigh of relief as she did.

 

“And I think, these are yours.”  Fairy Godmother smiled, holding out Mal’s ring and your rose.  You picked the pin up, but hesitated to put it on.  Would Audren be mad if you did?  “I think you’ve all earnt yourself an A in goodness class.”  She announced, words making you laugh despite your thoughts.  Bippity Bobbity Boo rang through the room and life returned, everyone unfreezing.  You hardly noticed Ben’s roar or the way he twirled your sister.  You turned your attention to a different prince entirely, who met you half way.  You hoped that was a good sign. 

 

“I only said yes to this because I thought it’d get me closer to Mal and the wand.”  You admitted, and maybe it wasn’t the best time to come clean (right in front of his family) but you felt the need to say it, still holding on to the pin.

 

“I only asked because I thought it’d make Mal and Ben jealous.”  Audren returned, and you knew that and you hadn’t cared but now you felt a pang in your gut at the thought.

 

“But it’s… it’s different now, right?”  You wished you didn’t sound so vulnerable.  “For both of us?”  Audren doesn’t reply right away, instead stepping closer and taking the pin from your open palm.  For a moment you felt like your heart was in your throat, but instead of taking it away Audren pinned it back to your suit.

 

“For both of us.”  He parroted, with enough certainty you can’t help by grin and twirl him the way Ben had Mal.  He was less impressed than she was, but he didn’t seem to mind _that_ much.

 

“So,” Audren began when he was back on his own two feet, “eating little sandwiches with me makes you happy?”  He teased, you chuckled and tried to tell yourself you didn’t blush lightly. 

 

“It’s mostly the sandwiches.”  You claimed, even as you lean in to kiss him right there in front of everyone.

 

Everything might not be perfect, and your friends might still be on the Isle, but you liked it here in Auradon.  You think your friends would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Curse Breakers Club, its a really good story with a really cool concept and a lot of interesting characters. James is my favourite.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10680666


End file.
